


Shadow walker

by Reyesthighs



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Body Horror, Body Worship, Canon-Typical Violence, Cock Worship, Fear, Fear Play, Fear of Death, Fear sex, Forest Sex, Hallucinations, Haunting, Horror, Kidnapping, Knife Play, Knives, M/M, Murder, Oni Genji Shimada, Psychological Horror, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Small Towns, Voyeurism, eating ass
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:41:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24957010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reyesthighs/pseuds/Reyesthighs
Summary: The two men look down at the deer carcass before then,muttering two eachother."I don't think that was killed by an animal" the first one comments, gesturing at the dead thing. "The stomach is opened too wide, besides it's too clean to be and animal. I'd reckon what we've got here is an illegal kill or some kids playin around." He brings his cigarette to his mouth, taking a puff.
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	1. Prologue

The two men look down at the deer carcass before them, muttering to eachother.

"I don't think that was killed by an animal" the first one comments, gesturing at the dead thing. "The stomach is opened too wide, besides it's too clean to be and animal. I'd reckon what we've got here is an illegal kill or some kids playin around." He brings his cigarette to his mouth, taking a puff. 

"Prolly" the other man says, giving it a kick. "We should clean it up, don't want anyone hitting it" the first man suggests, the other one nods in agreement. 

They grab the deer by both legs, dragging it towards their truck. After the deer is put in the bed of the truck they start to tie it down, not noticing as black smoke begins to ooze from the cut running down the deers stomach. 

When they finally do notice, it's too late. The creature stands before them, it takes the form of a man in a cloak. It's face is covered with a bone white mask, two red red eyes peer from beneath it's marred surface. 

Both men reach for their guns, and the creature tilts its head. "Now who 'er you?" The first man asks, inching forward. The creature makes no move to answer. 

"Listen, I don't want no trouble so why don't you just leave us alone..." The man trials off, going slack jawed and falling to his knees. With Shakey hands be raises the gun to his head, pulling the trigger and ending his life with one clean shot. 

His partner looks on in horror, watches as the man's brains splatter across the side of the truck and on the asphalt. The creature turns to the next man, slowly. 

He reaches for his gun but it's too late at the thing is already plunging his knife into the man's chest, right below his lungs. The man falls to the ground, crawling to die next to his friend. 

Beneath his mask the creature smiles.


	2. #1

Driving down the road I keep my eyes on the forest, something about the forest seems off today. It feels wrong to turn away from it.

I slow to a stop as I spot a truck parked on the side of the road, parking beside the truck I hop out. 

Why would anyone park here? There's nothing here but forest and it's not good for hunting. 

I walk around the truck, looking for anything to show me where the driver might have gone. When I reach the back I nearly gag, there's a rotting deer corpse in the bed of the truck. It looks likes it's been here for days, there are maggots wriggling on the cut going from it's chest to stomach. 

Backing away I fight the urge to puke, ending up bent over a bush and dry heaving from the smell of it. Disgusting. 

I should probably go.

Turning my back to the forest I am over come with the urge to turn around. Whipping around i search the forest for anything out of the ordinary. 

For a second I think I see something behind a tree, something black with many eyes. When I blink it's gone. I shouldn't be here. I'll just go back to the station and report what I found and someone will come tow the truck and I don't have to return here ever again.

Hurrying back to my truck I pull the door open, accidentally throwing it open so it jerks to a stop. 

I'm about to climb in when I hear it, a small whisper, barely louder than a breath right beside my ear.

"Come join me" it whispers in my ear. "I don't bite, aren't you lonely? Nobody understands you, do they? I understand you. I understand what it's like to be an outcast, having to earn everyone's trust over and over again. I would never judge you, why don't you come join me?"

I close my eyes, inhaling deeply. It would be nice, I think as I take a step forward. I wouldn't have to struggle everyday to prove I'm a good person, I think. I take another step forward. Maybe I could even meet a nice guy, I take my final step forward, leaving me right on the edge of the forest.

What am I thinking, it's not like gays just randomly congregate in the forest! I need to go home. Shaking my head I turn back to my truck and climb back in, making a u turn and heading back the way I came.

The smell of death follows me home.

I need a few weeks of vacation, clearly I'm not in the right mind. Besides It will be fine, there's never any crime in this small town anyways. Sometimes I wonder why we even have a police force.

The drive back to the precinct is short and I pull into a parking space, turning off the truck. I don't leave the safety of the truck. 

What's wrong with me?

Mustering up the courage I hop out of the truck, quickly scurrying to the rundown building infront of me. 

Making my way to the desk I wait for someone to show up. 

When someone does show up it's my boss, a stern woman named Ana with long white hair and a permanent frown. 

She seems surprised when I ask her for a few weeks of vacation but she grants my permission anyways, wishing me a good time.

As stern as she is, she's one of the few people who actually doesn't care about my sexuality. That might be why I like her so much...

_____________________________________________  
Tapping my fingers on the steering wheel I sigh. I'm not really feeling the best right now, not after seeing that carcass. I should get some water and lay down, I'm probably just sick or something. Maybe that carcass scared me more than I thought. 

Pulling into the driveway I hop out of the car, letting myself into my house and locking the door behind me. I've never locked the door before, but now it seems appropriate. 

Leaning against the door I slide down until I'm sitting on the floor with my head between my hands. This is fine, I am fine. I'm sure whatever is happening is perfectly normal. 

Maybe I should go back to the forest, just make sure there isn't there. Maybe I could find the hyacinths I was smelling. No.

I don't want to go back, I don't want to see that truck with the dead deer in the back. No way, I'll just take a warm shower, get some dinner and go to sleep. It's been a long day I could use it. 

Standing up I nearly jump out of my skin as a bird slams into my window, falling dead outside the side of my house. I burst out laughing. Clearly im jumpy, I really need a nice relaxing shower.

I'll pick up the bird tommorow. 

_______________________________________________

Standing in the shower I lean against the wall, groaning as warm water Cascades down the plane of my back like a lovers caress.

When did I become a romantic? Never mind that's not important. 

Stepping out of the shower I dry my hair, dragging the towel across my face before discarding it in favor of putting on sweat pants and a tee-shirt.

Padding into the living room I yawn, it's been a long day I think I'm just going to sit on the couch and watch TV. 

Grabbing a blanket I sling it around my shoulders, hugging it tight and nuzzling into the soft material as I flop on to the couch. 

It takes a bit of struggling but I manage to worm the TV remote from between the cushions, nearly dropping it in the process. Now what to watch?

Maybe the news, since I'm not out actively working I have no idea what's going on. One of the perks about being law enforcement is you know a lot of the drama before anyone else. 

Flipping on the news I sit back, listening as the reporter drones on about a senior prank at the local highschool. 

Suddenly the reporter pauses, looking confused for a moment before turning to the camera again. 

"I have just received news of two missing persons down on elks walk road, they were last spotted yesterday at the bar. If anyone has any I formation on their whereabouts please call the number on the screen"  
She says, a number scrolls across the bottom of the screen. That's weird, though I'm sure they just got drunk and passed out in the forest.


	3. #2

I study the human curiously. He isn't like the two I first saw, he isn't as loud. Isn't as rude. 

He's prettier. So pretty, with big blue eyes and short blond hair that I want to run my hands through. He looked fairly athletic, with a toned figure and a tendency to wear tight fitting shirts. In short he's adorable. 

I crouch down behind the bush I'm watching him from, he shouts a name into the forest. He won't be getting a reply. 

I hadn't hidden the bodies well, I didn't expect a search to happen so soon. It doesn't matter, no one expects something like me to have killed anyone, let alone to even exist.

I wonder what they'll blame their deaths on. Last time it was a bear attack, they ended up sending a few park rangers out to the forest. I spared them out of sheer boredom and they ended up killing a random bear. 

That's when I moved to here, as I had been moving from small town to small town every couple of decades.

It was fun to watch the confusion of the people as they encounter the unexplained death I leave in my wake.

Humans make good entertainment, you have no idea what they'll do when looking in the face of death. Some of them beg and plead for me to spare their life, while other bargain, offer others in place of them. But my favorites are the ones who fight, who refuse to die peacefully. 

I play with them, toying with their hope. Make them think they're going to live, then snatch that hope from them and watch them die.

The man infront of me takes a step forward, his foot getting caught under a stray root so he goes tumbling to the ground. 

I study his face, I'm in wraith form so I don't have to worry about him spotting me. He looks defeated, worn down. Mì sol, I think sympathetically as he scrambles to his feet again.

He's trying too hard, he won't find anything. There is very little things to find out here. The forest goes on for miles in every direction with only the single road cutting through it. Even if he finds the bodies (which I hope he doesn't, something about someone so innocent and adorable seeing the mutilated corpses of his co-workers seems wrong to me) it doesn't matter, there is no undoing what has been done. They are dead and they will stay like that forever. 

He walks forward, calling out the names of the now dead men. I follow him, hiding under bushes and in trees as he walks beneath or infront of them. 

He walks for hours, him and the others looking for the dead men. Until finally the sun sets and he has to return home, stumbling blindly through the forest in the general direction if the road. 

Slowly but surely he gets separated from the group, veering off path to pee while the others go on. 

I don't want him to get hurt. I don't know why, but the thought of him getting hurt makes me worried. What if he doesn't get home? Why does it matter? 

____________________________________________

Im so lost, I can't see anything and I'm just stumbling forward and hoping i don't trip again. I knew I should have headed home earlier!

Something's off, I can't put my finger on it though. Wait a minute, where's all the noise? The birds have gone silent, the bugs have left. There are no animals here. Where did they all go? 

Shivering I walk forward, yelping as I step on a rock that rolls from beneath my foot and twists my ankle. 

Great, how am I going to get home now!? 

Using a tree I haul myself to my feet, limping forward a few steps before tripping and falling once more. Cursing my bad luck I groan. 

This time when I stand up, I can see a little red light in the distance. It looks odd, a bit small and sort of...pulsing?weird.

Since I have no other options, I might aswell see what that is, whats the worst that could happen? Besides, I can't be far from home so even if I do get lost eventually I'll have to stumble across something that can point me in the right direction, or at least tell me where I am.

Stumbling forward I make my way towards the light, walking ever forward until the moon is high over my head and I'm dead tired. 

No matter how far I walk the light never gets closer, it remains the same distance away, pulsing. Taunting me. 

what if I'm just seeing things? What if I fall and get hurt and I can't get home? I should probably just find a place to sleep for the night and go home in the morning when I can see and won't trip as much. No need to keep walking and worrying when I can just wait until the morning when I can see better.

I'm lucky I haven't broken my ankle with all the blind stumbling I've been doing, I don't want to test my luck.

Looking around I spot a tree surrounded by bushes, walking over I sit down, curling up against the base of the tree I close my eyes. 

It's warm outside, so I don't have to worry about being cold, and there aren't too many predators out here so I should be fine. When I get back home tommorow I can just tell anyone who asks that I was out looking for the the missing people. I don't want anyone thinking I was out doing anything bad, and I'm a bit too embarressed to admit I got lost out in the woods. Everyone already thinks bad about me. 

Little by little the sounds of the forest return, night birds flying around and bugs skittering around on the floor. Before long I am slipping into unconsciousness.


	4. #4

When I wake up It doesn't take me long to find the road now that I can see. It kind of makes me wonder if I should have paused at all last night. I don't dwell on it.

Following the road back home I'm met with a few odd looks from the people I pass, though those looks soon shift to pity when they see how bad I look. They know how close I was to my coworkers.

When I get home the first thing I do is lock all my doors and windows. I don't know why, but it seems like a good idea. The next thing I do is grab some clean clothes and head to the bathroom, I'm covered in dirt and leaves from sleeping on the floor. 

Turning on the water I face away from the shower and towards the sink. Rummaging through the medicine cabinet I locate some bandaids to put on my various scrapes and scratches when I get out of the shower. 

Turning back towards the shower I stick my arm under the water to tests it. Satisfied with the results I strip down, stepping under the stream of water and reaching for the soap. 

I don't notice the water turning red at first, not until it's staining my skin a light pink color. Panicking I turn off the water, jumping out of the shower. The floor is wet, and my foot slips out from under me, sending me backwards. I twist mid fall, and strike my temple against the side of the tub. 

Blood pours from the wound on my head, and black lingers at the edge of my vision. It creeps forward as I frantically try to stop the bleeding. Nothing I do helps, blood still seeps between my fingers and my vision still goes dark. 

Warm hands press against my head, stopping the blood from pouring out of the wound on my temple. The person mumbles something I can't make out, scooping me up into their arms as I drift in and out of consciousness. 

When I can finally open my eyes again I'm alone. It takes a moment to gather my bearings, when I do I realize I'm laying on the couch, tangled up in blankets. My head is wrapped in bandages and propped up on pillows from my bed. Besides that I'm wearing the clothes I grabbed from my room, the ones I planned to change into.

I know I was alone when I stepped into the shower, and I know I didn't carry myself in here. And I definetly didn't wrap my head up. 

Throwing the blankets off I bolt to my feet, the world sways for a minute before steadying. That's not good. I've lost a lot of blood, I should probably eat something before I pass out.

Stumbling towards the kitchen I yank the fridge open, grabbing the first thing I see. 

Left overs have never tasted so good in my life, I chalk it up the blood loss. 

After stuffing my face with cold leftovers I wash it down with water straight from the sink, wiping my mouth with my arm. 

I lean back, panting hard. I should sit down, I don't feel too good. 

____________________________________________

I kick the ground infront of me, growling. I shouldn't have left the human like that. I shouldn't care about the human at all. 

I shouldn't, but I do. And that's a problem.

I should kill him now. It would be simple, lure him into the forest and kill him like the rest.

The thought hurts me, and I can't help but lash out and rake my claws across the tree infront of me. Sap coats my claws and I look down in horror. For a second instead of sap I see blood, and instead of a tree I see the human.

The illusion fades, and I'm left standing alone in the cold unforgiving forest.

__________________________________________

I'm feeling better within the week, and I can't sit still. Restlessness nips at my heels, forcing me to tap my feet and wring my hands.

Something is setting me in edge, making my heart into my throat with every creak of the setting house. 

I grab the remote, flipping through the channels to take my mind off my fidgeting. 

It doesn't help, I can't focus on one channel, and I end up zoning out and not focusing on anything at all.

Then i hear it. The small tap of someone walking as quietly as they can. Suddenly everything rushes back into focus, drowning out the footsteps and making me jump.

I spring to my feet, rushing into the next room. It's empty and everything is just how I left it.

A glass of water sits on the counter next to a plate covered in crumbs from my lunch. 

My hospital bill sits next to that, from when I had gone to the hospital to get stitches. I got some odd looks when I explained how I fell in the shower, even though I left out the whole water turning to blood thing. 

One kind nurse even pulled me aside and told me I could tell her if I was being abused by a spouse, I said I wasn't being abused but I'd keep her in mind. It was a kind offer. 

I nearly passed out when I was handed the medical bill, but luckily my insurance covered most of the expenses. 

I look at it now, reaching up to brush my hand across the stitches on my brow. The doctor said it won't scar, thankfully. I can't imagine having such a scar marr my face like that. My looks are important to me. 

_______________________________________________

No matter how much I watch the human he never does anything to allude to why I am so find of him. Rather, I find that I regret my actions, which is odd. It's not as if I've never felt regret before, no. It's that I didn't mean to hurt him. 

Everything he does he does in a way that makes my heart ache at the space between us. So I decide to get closer.


End file.
